You Forgot, Till The Wheels Fall Off
by O'MalleytheAlleyCat
Summary: This is Post-Always story centering on the bromance factor between the Dynamic Duo that didn't get the attention necessary so I am giving it. Basically for them to make-up someone has to get hurt. no slash just bromance. It does include other characters though since where would we be with out our wonderful Caskett? First chapter is just the beginning. Though it isn't that long.
1. Chapter 1

I know that the episode Always has come and gone but I was really kinda imagining that there would be more drama when it came to the Dynamic Duo's forgive and forget stage of course the show made a perfectly plausible make up scene that was kinda bromancy. But as a dedicated Castle fan I find it my duty to make sure that any and all other Castle fans are given the most amount of Bromance possible and of course it will include another one of my favorite things, Whumpage! Let the post-always Story of Bromance and Whumpage Commence!

Kate was back already. It seemed strange to her that the pull of the 12th precinct was so strong on her mind but then again her she was. Although she was happy to be back things were no where near to being the same. Castle was probably one of the most prominent differences but the other prevailing problem was Ryan and Esposito. The had in no way made up. It was painful to see especially since Ryan had become devoid of his usual cheerful self. He seemed completely drained. He was quiet hardly ever spoke now and was even taking up his own cases without Beckett's or Esposito's assistance. He had tried at first to be kind and understanding of Esposito but their last conversation had broken Kevin. She remembered it very clearly.

"Why the hell do you keep getting me frickin' coffee?" Javier's voice had been so full of anger. Kevin hadn't responded. Merely looked at Esposito in a dispirited way.

"You know Ryan, I am sick of you, I thought that our partnership was something more, I even said the damn words!" once Esposito said this Ryan seemed to have something broken. Esposito's words were followed by silence. Esposito had turned away. Leaving those blue eyes filled with a pain that few can ever know the feel of.

Thinking back now on that moment made Beckett feel slightly sick. Ryan was drifting farther and farther away from the 12th she had overheard him talking to Gates about transfer. She bit her lip. How was she going to fix a problem that had originally been her fault. Her mind was torn away from these things as Ryan came up.

"Hey Kevin" her voice was so much gentler than usual.

"I'm going out to talk to a person of interest on this case I am doing"

"By yourself?"

"As I said person of interest at this point it isn't possible to think of him as a suspect. I'll just be doing questioning" he voice was quiet subdued it pierced her heart. Why did she have to be so selfish? She should have seen the possibilities of what would happen if they went to that building. Ryan just nodded to her and walked away. She watched him depart and with another pang of guilt noticed how much thinner the already lean detective had gotten. Later she would regret having ever let him leave the precinct that day.

Ryan knew today was going to be an un-eventful day. The morning had passed wearily with Esposito giving him that disgusted look that made Ryan feel like scum and with Beckett passing him worried glances making him feel pathetic. He had been working a case of his own. It was a simple close and shut case and the only thing he needed to do now was question a few people to make sure everything was straight.

When he arrived at the house he was surprised about how old the Victorian styled house was. So old he had a passing thought that it could collapse about your ears. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Briefly a middle-aged man answered the door.

"Good Evening, I am detective Ryan, I need to ask you a few questions about the death of Samantha Miller"

With that the man slammed the door shut. Ryan gave out a swear word and made chase. The man raced up the stairs and through the hall. He hesitated before opening a door and going through. That moment of hesitation had enabled Ryan to catch up with him and right as caught hold of the man's arm they fell through the floor. Ryan later would briefly remember a sharp pain in his leg and chest before feeling something hit him in the head causing him fall unconscious.

to be cont.

Man I just love Ryan and the whole gang!


	2. Chapter OBLIVION not really it's just 2

Hey! I didn't think anyone would read this story! I was surprised. It was yesterday that I wrote it at two in the morning while on medication for allergies. Long story short horribly boring dinner party with a shrimp dish that had extremely inconspicuous nuts in it way to make me feel welcome back to the U.S! So if there were any or more likely many mistakes please forgive me I wasn't really in my right mind. Only good thing is that I got to take a few days off to "recuperate" ha fat chance of that. Enough of me though onto to the whumpage!... uhm I mean Story!

Castle sat there just looking at Beckett thinking how gosh darn cute she was when she got upset. He suddenly realized that she had asked him a question.

"hmmm?" Kate frowned. She also looked cute when she did that.

"Are you even listening to me?" He shook his head yes. He had no idea what she had been talking about the last few minutes.

"Well it's about Ryan he didn't come back to the precinct after questioning that guy and when I tried to call him he didn't answer"

Now that Rick was listening he joined in with her worried frown.

"He probably wasn't feeling well and went home to Jenny"

Beckett gave a small sigh as an answer. She leaned up against him and closed her eyes. Castle wrapped his arms around her holding her for comfort for the both of them. Kate's phone rang interrupting the moment. She gave a little frown.

"Who is it?"

"It's Jenny" her voice sounded surprised and confused. Why would Jenny be calling her. She answered.

"Beckett"

"Hey Kate, I was wondering is Ryan working late tonight I haven't been able to get a hold of him" Jenny's voice was fraught with worry.

Beckett's heart skipped a beat she knew Ryan he always answered Jenny when she called and the fact that he hadn't come back meant that he could be in serious trouble. She tried to come up with a better scenario for her junior partner. Maybe he had finally reconciled with Esposito.

##########

"Esposito"

"Hey Javier would Kevin happen to be with you?"

A scowl spread onto his face. Why the hell would Beckett be asking that, she knew how it was between them right now.

"Why would you ask that?" There was a long pause on the other side. He thought he distinctly heard a small swear word that sounded like Castle.

"Kate?"

"When did you last see him?" her tone made him feel a pang of worry.

"When he left the precinct at 4:00pm or so, why what's wrong?" Again with the damn silence.

"He didn't make it home" Javier had to bite his tongue to stop himself from swearing.

$$$$$^^^^^^^^^^^^&^%$$%%^&&**(())))(*&^%$#

Kevin gave a long groan as he came to. Every inch of him was in pain some parts however were in more pain then others. His eye lids flickered open and his groggy mind managed to register the fact that he was in a place that looked sort of like a basement. There was a large weight pinning his legs and lower torso to the ground. He raised his eyes and saw a large amount of debris on him. He felt like he couldn't breathe every breath was labored and sent a pang of agony into his chest. His logical part of him told him that he had probably cracked or broken one or more ribs. He felt another intense pain from his leg. He hadn't broken it from the feel of it he had a large gash in his upper thigh. He swore silently to himself. He needed help. He tried to figure out where his phone was. After several seconds he realized it wasn't in his pockets. He soon saw it laying feet out of reach. He tried to drag himself forward to get it. With a cry of pain he fell back into unconsciousness.


	3. The one where I took forever

Eh! How are you guys doing? I hope very well, sorry for taking so long to update forgive me! And enjoy! and also R&R

* * *

Kate met Javier and Gates at the precinct. The three of them stood in Gates office. She was questioning them about Ryan's recent endeavors.

"So what do you two know about this case Ryan's been working?"

Both of them looked away their faces filled with shame and guilt. Finally Beckett spoke.

"We don't know anything, I wasn't following him up. The only thing I do know is that he said it was an open and shut case."

Gates bit her lip. This was bad.

"Alright start going through Ryan's files and see if you can figure out where he was going"

"Yes sir"

* * *

Javier was sitting at his own desk and was looking through a bunch of paperwork Ryan had recently done. In the back of his mind guilt was ebbing at him. If he had only been a little nicer maybe Ryan would have told him more about his case. Ryan usually liked talking and usually he would talk about anything. Lately, actually ever since the incident he had barely said a word to anyone. He thought back to how Ryan had looked the last several months. Ryan had a dead look in his eyes and bags under his eyes. He remembered Jenny calling him over and over leaving voice mails about how Ryan wasn't eating or talking or smiling as much. She had asked him to at least talk to Ryan.

"Damn" he said under his breath. He wasn't finding anything.

* * *

Ryan again woke up with the same pains before. He looked towards the phone it was several feet away. Kevin then began looking at the debris on him. If he could just get some of it off he might be able to pull himself to the phone. He began pulling it off in small amounts. Eventually most of it was off except for a large crossbeam that had him pinned to the ground by the legs but wasn't crushing them because of the position. So much for that plan. He groaned in pain he felt like he had gotten a hangover. His leg was also hurting. He looked down to see what the damage was. It was a short cut maybe three inches long but it was deep and was bleeding. Kevin knew he had broken his ribs and that was going to make this situation worse. If he didn't want to die he had to make sure movement was limited so the broken ribs didn't puncture any vital organ.

On the other side if he didn't get help soon he would die of a mix of dehydration and cold. He shivered as he thought about the cold it was getting awful chilly and was only going to get worse. As he thought about this he closed his eyes suddenly realizing how tired and dizzy he was. He couldn't help but wonder if anyone other than Jenny would notice his absence. He gave a dark chuckle and then immediately regretted it as his chest screamed in protest. Jenny was the only one who worried he thought. A different kind of pain welled up as this came to him. This pain was a familiar one made all to easy to feel as he laid there feeling completely and utterly alone.


	4. Filler cause I got major writers block

Sorry it has taken me so long! Again it makes me happy that everyone likes my story but also sad that my only good story was one that I came up with at two in the morning while on meds for allergies. Either I should do that more often(jk) or I should just leave writing to others.

* * *

Kate sat at her desk the papers piling up. It was the next morning and they had still managed to find nothing. They had looked through all of Kevin's old paper work and the only thing they had was the case information.

Lindsay White a young woman mugged and killed on the street. She had been brilliant according to everyone that knew her and was just trying to get through college. The case was open and shut. There had been an some footage of the murder making the case extremely easy. But Kevin wouldn't have just gone off for nothing. There must be something they were missing. Kate sighed heavily and laid her head in her hands. Anything could have happened. The thought of a bloody injured possibly dead Kevin made her grow pale but more determined.

Javier was in almost the same predicament. He had the case files. They were all filled out to fine detail, just as always. Kevin never shirked work. But the murderer had pleaded guilty hoping to gain some recompense. Not a single word on the papers gave any reason for Kevin to have gone anywhere. Javier looked down the papers again. He noticed the names list and was hit with an idea that was stupid but might mean the difference of finding Kevin or not.

"Kate, I got an idea"

Kate looked at him and her brow twisted into thought. She nodded her head and waited for him to tell her.

"He has got a list filled with anyone who might have something to do with the case. If we visit them all we might get some info on Kevin"

Kate bit her lip in thought. She nodded again "How many names?"

"27 here"

"Then it is worth a shot"

* * *

Kevin woke again at least he thought it was being awake. He was still lying there in pain and all alone. He then saw Javier and Kate come up with Castle and others. They mocked him saying the very things that plagued him every night. He wanted to scream. And then he woke up. He was so cold and tired. His breath came in short gasps as his mind wrapped itself around reality. He was pale and feverish. Kevin realized that his wound had most like become infected. With it would come deliriousness including nightmares. He felt nauseas and within a few seconds he hurled yesterdays lunch making his already dry throat burn. He lay still hoping that some energy would come to him. But knew that he would probably die within the next day.


	5. The long one where I took too long

Sorry it has taken me so long. You guys probably are keen on stabbing me for taking soooo long personally I wouldn't blame you...

* * *

Kate knocked on the door of a small town house. Both detectives sat there for several moments in agonizing impatience as an old hobbling woman opened the door and looked up at them with a smile on her face.

"Hello there dearies!" The woman asked them to come in promising a cup of tea. Both of them politely declined Ryan being the only thing on their minds. Each minute that passed he could be in pain, suffering because they weren't there for him. Shame and worry pushed them through the conversation at an alarming pace and making it so when they heard the woman hadn't answered the door for a small irish man they left with quick good byes leaving a huffy irritated and very confused senior citizen.

When both Kate and Javier had gotten into the car they sat in silence as Kate drove them to the next address. Finally Javier spoke.

"Well that's 13 people so far" his voice was bitter with remorse.

Kate didn't know what to say. How could you respond to that? She felt overwhelming guilt as she thought of how her actions had brought this barrier between her junior partners. But what she was feeling was nothing compared to what Javier was thinking about.

Javier struggled between his anger at what Kevin had done yet Kevin had been the one to do the right thing. Kevin always did the right thing, he hadn't been thinking about how the precinct would treat him after he went behind both his partners back. He had endured dirty looks and the many other things that his coworkers threw at him all because he cared immensely about his partners. He had saved their lives at what might just be the cost of his own. Javier's eyes welled up with tears. He hated how everything had happened, why couldn't things have gone differently. Kevin shouldn't have had to catch Kate as she slipped from the building. Javier should have prevented her from ever going on top of that roof. He turned his head towards the window avoiding Kate as his mind battled with these thoughts.

Eventually they arrived at an old Victorian house that looked like it should be part of the dumpster or part of a museum for dangerous old pieces of junk. Javier and Kate both felt a surge of adrenaline shoot through them as they saw that the door was slightly opened. Both of them jumped out of the car and raced toward the front of the house. They whipped out their guns and yelled out their well practiced line.

"NYPD"

The determining answer was silence. They burst through the door and immediately split up to search the whole house. Javier felt his stomach churn when he heard Kate calling for him her voice indicating that something was very wrong. He followed her voice down into the basement where he saw Ryan covered in debris and blood unconscious on the ground. Kate was leaning over him checking his injuries. Javier walked over hesitant for what he would find. He felt himself tremble as he saw Kevin's face pale and his breathing rattled and unnatural sounding.

"He has a concussion and several broken ribs, also he has a pretty bad cut on his leg. He managed to staunch the bleeding luckily but he is burning up with fever"

Javier knelt next to his partner and began lifting the beam that had Kevin trapped on the ground.

"Be careful" Kate said slightly panicky sounding. She held her breath as the beam was lifted from Kevin's legs and away from being able to hurt him. She let out a deep breath of relief once it had been maneuvered away from Kevin's thin form. She then laid his legs straight as Javier called in medics. Kevin eyes fluttered open at the movement of his legs and he let out a groan of pain. When he realized where he was, at least as far as he figured out he was injured, he looked up at Kate his face scrunched up in pain.

"Hey Kevin" Kate said her voice barely above a whisper yet filled with extreme anxiety.

"Kate? What am I doing here?" Javier felt a nag of doubt fill his heart. Would Kevin even want to speak to him?

"Where's Javi?" Javier looked over in surprise. Kevin hadn't called him that since before the incident. Javier then stepped nearer so Kevin could see him. Kate could see that look of meekness on Javiers face and knew that her partners needed some alone time. She got up and said she would wait outside for the medics so they could get help to Kevin faster. With that she left.

Again Kevin asked Javier what had happened. Javier didn't know how to answer because he didn't know what had happened.

"I'm not sure, you were working on this case and ..." he trailed up as his throat tightened. They sat in silence again.

"I guess Jenny's not going to want to marry me now" Kevin said in a jesting but bitter way.

Javier looked over in confusion. What was he talking about? Kevin and Jenny had been married for several years now. When Javier didn't answer Kevin saw the look of confusion and mistook it as being that Javier hadn't understood what he meant.

"You know the whole thing where if a cop get's hurt his fiancé just can't handle the idea of them dying. Just like-" Kevin stopped talking as he gave a large raucous cough. He tried to curl up in pain as his broken ribs felt the strain of the cough. Javier's hands flew out to support Kevin and soothe him. When Kevin finally became still Javier let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"Are you okay?"

Kevin truthfully shook his head no as he clung to his partners arm his grip tightening in an attempt to deal with the pain. Finally Kevin relaxed.

"Javi?"

"Yeah?"

"We'll always be partners, yeah?"

Javier's eyes stung with tears as guilt rose in him like bile. His mind flashed back to all those memories of how he had treated Kevin. Cold shouldering him, glaring, refusing to talk interact and be around him. Kevin's haunted face came back to him too. Even though Kevin was in pain physically none of the emotional pain was there. Javier nodded his head yes tears sliding down his cheeks wishing back everything he had done.

"Hey, you aren't crying are you? Because I'm not dead yet. Usually crying is reserved for the funeral bro. It's not like it's your fault this happened"

Again with the guilt factor. Poor Kevin he didn't even know what he was doing. Javier again didn't answer he just sat there crying holding his injured partner wishing over and over again that he had been like Kevin and despite all feelings chosen to do the right thing. Finally the medics emerged from the stairs and quickly administered to Kevin. In minutes he was on a stretcher and in an ambulance. Javier and Kate stood outside waiting when a medic came up.

"The patient is insisting his partner is with him. Which ever one of you is Javier would you come with me?" Javier nodded and went to hop in the ambulance.

Javier held Kevin's hand in support on the way to the hospital. Kevin's breathing had become even more ragged and it was getting worse. The medic in the van with them had a small frown on his face. Javier looked at Kevin who's eyes were scrunched closed and then to the medic.

"What's wrong?"

The medic looked up the frown a little bigger.

"One of the broken ribs has caused internal damage to his lungs and other parts. There is a chance that he may have cardiac arrest or his lung may collapse"

"But it hasn't right?"

"Not yet."

The following minutes passed in clear tension as the ambulance ran through the city heading towards the closest hospital. Suddenly Kevin gave a large gasp of pain and fell still. The medic immediately checked him.

"He isn't breathing"

* * *

Ok I feel bad for not writing so I wrote an extra big chapter but I don't feel so bad that I won't have a cliffie so thanks for reading and R&R


End file.
